colettecarrfandomcom-20200213-history
(We Do It) Primo
(We Do It) Primo is a song by American recording artist Colette Carr. The song was written by Carr, and produced by Frankmusik. "(We Do It) Primo" was released on May 11, 2011 by Interscope as the first single from Carr's debut album Skitszo. The song was written about just having fun and a good time. Background and Composition The song was written by Carr, by herself. It was described by many as " a total summer track" and a “total party tune." It samples Keane's song, “Somewhere Only We Know”. "(We Do It) Primo" was released internationally on May 11, 2011 as a CD single. “I wanted to cry of excitement. Its just the beginning” said Carr. "(We Do It) Primo" is a Pop song with a length of three minutes and thirty-four seconds. It is an uptempo number. The song has tempo of 114 beats per minute. "(We Do It) Primo" is heavy in synths Lyrically, "(We Do It) Primo" speaks of the just having fun, with the lyrics saying “We Do It Primo”, with “Primo” meaning “Of top quality or importance”. The bridge describes “doing it primo” by using various similes including: “sweeter than vanilla” and “playing all of this like it was Christmas”. The song differs from Carr's previous songs. One main reason was that instead of her rap/singing style, she went for a more melodic song. Critical Reception “(We Do It) Primo” was met with mainly positive reviews. Freewired.com called it “an addictive summer-y beat''The Prophet Blog'' gave the song a mixed review saying, “the hook is a total earworm” and called Carr “ a badly dressed Ke$ha”. He did, however called the song's melody “uplifting”.Popjustice.com called it "various types of brilliant"TotallyVivid.com said that sampeleing a Keane song could but dangerous, but Primo " cleverly only uses the briefest of moments of the song, cherry-picking the catchiest hook of the chorus."MostlyJunkFood.com gave it 5 stars and called it "addictive".The song led Carr to be compared to various other females in the music indestry, including Nicki Minaj, Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, Fergie, and Katy Perry. Lyrics Somewhere only we know, somewhere only we know Meet me at the cross street corner by the grove Cooking up ideas like my brain is on a stove Tryna keep it hush, can you keep it on the low? I'm talking about the place only, only we know Thunderbird speed in my rearview mirror Leave it all behind take the wheel disappear Rucksack packed how much longer till your here Called to say your Far'East better move it rocketeer We do it primo, we do it primo We do it primo, just meet me at the top (Somewhere only we know) We do it primo, we do it primo We do it primo, see the secrets that I got Somewhere only we know You can call me NASA cause we about to blow I'm talking about the place only, only we know Swiver our own way just ignore the dotted line My face is like a page so you can read my mind We don't need to talk when our bodies wanna mime My hearts a 10k racing beats double-time Forget about the map now I'm lost within your eyes Tripped up feeling frank spelling out the fear inside We do it primo, we do it primo We do it primo, just meet me at the top (Somewhere only we know) We do it primo, we do it primo We do it primo, see the secrets that I got Somewhere only we know Imma gonna need another minute You're about to be up in my business Sweeter than vanilla you're delicious Slayin all of this like it was Christmas Wishin that forever was existent At least we got to see and got to witness Hanging by a thread I need a hero So why don't we go, somewhere only we know Somewhere only we know, somewhere only we know Somewhere only we know, somewhere only we know We do it primo, we do it primo We do it primo, just meet me at the top We do it primo, we do it primo We do it primo, see the secrets that I got Somewhere only we know Somewhere only we know Somewhere only we know Somewhere only we know Somewhere only we know Category:Song Category:Skitszo Category:Single Category:2011